henderbeardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Autumn
Autumn Black/ Human/ Mage https://docs.google.com/document/d/1GRkskMU9sjgw8K... Autumn was the youngest of seven children of a noble family. Her parents decided early on that she would go to a Mage School when she reached the age of eight years old. They would pay for her schooling and she would come back to the family after she became a Magi and serve as a house Mage. Autumn did have a decent childhood before she went to the school. She didnt get along to well with her older brothers but her sister she would mostly spend her time with. Autumn first two years at the Mage School was tough on her. She only knew a few people and in that she only called a few friends. It was hard for her to get the concept of magic but by her third year she started to learn her cantrips. When she reached fourteen years of age, she and her friends, Carl and Ashley sneaked into the off limits area of the school library. She found many books about forbidden and dark magics, history, old religion books, necromancy, Summoning and much more. She ended up writing many notes into a tome she carried. When she became sixteen she was able to convince a teacher to start teaching her the ideals and practice of necromancy. He warned that necromancy was a dangerous type of magic and that she should never really use it but it is a good type of magic to study for it could be used for good. When she reached eighteen she was kicked out of the mage school for the wrong use of magic and the use of dark magic. In which her two best friends were killed in a summoning ritual. During which Autumn died for ten minutes until a local cleric was able to save her. Autumn decided to not return home after being kicked out but go out into the world and see whats out there. She seeks for more knowledge, power and something she read up about in a book a year earlier. The knowledge of a way to never die and to receive ultimate power. The way to make The Elixir of Defilation and to defeat death and never go back to where she went when she was dead. During her travels she ran into a little trouble but she was able to handle it. Even ended up killing a man who tried to rape her in a alley way and raised his corpse as a servant to her. Autumn is now 21 years old and a few months ago she meet and made a deal with a being named Ragnar to go out with a few of his men and help get a item for him. In return he would give her the knowledge she seeks. After they reclaimed the item and was on the road to head to a meet up point a orge of the party knocked her out and they bind her to a tree and left her there. She woke up a day later (she thinks) in a room with Fesneq the hobbit watching over her. She is helpless with none of her items and not able to escape. All she could do is pray to her God of Death Thanatos and wish for a chance to get revenge on Ragnar for betraying her.